What Fred Wants
by Richess
Summary: Fred gives Wesley a treat of sorts. Post 'Billy'. No Darla. No spoilers.


** What Fred Wants**

** Written by:** Richess

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** Fred gives Wesley a treat of sorts. Rating PG-13

** Disclaimer:** I only own three major things in this world: my cat, my stereo and my computer. Therefore I do not own any part of Angel or any of its characters. They belong to creators of the show.

** Notes:** this is my first ATS fic so if you think that this is out of character and such, sorry. Thanks to Python_Chick for being my beta.

______________________________________________________________________

"Well, Wesley, Angel is gone for the weekend with Cordy and Gunn and I kind of don't like being in the hotel all by myself. Could you come over? We can play checkers, or watch movies or something."

"Certainly, Fred," a slight smile crept across the ex-Watcher's face. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great! Thanks, Wesley."

* * *

Fred put the final touches on the lobby and quickly dashed up stairs.

She looked at the room a total glow as the soft lights flickered magically. She sighed and hoped that everything was right and perfect, as she had never tried anything like this before.

* * *

Wesley had no clue what was happening when he walked into the hotel. He was about to call to Fred when he saw the white rose petals leading a trail along the floor up the staircase. He followed, a smile creeping over his face. He felt like he was about to burst and he definitely didn't know what to expect. Especially when the trail led to Fred's room.

"Fred?" The soft glow and smell of scented candles were spread throughout the room and he watched as the rose petals led to the bathroom. Now he was confused.

He opened the door to see a drawn bath filled with bubbles. "Fred? What are you doing?" he asked, hearing no response. He could sense her somewhere near but she wasn't talking. Suddenly a soft melody slowly drifted through the air. He saw a piece of paper with his name on it and opened the small envelope.

'Wesley I think you know what to do.' The note said frankly. 

His first instinct was to be proper and ask her to come out of hiding but another part said 'bugger that'. He shed his clothes and stepped into the warm water. Once she heard the movement of the water, she stepped into the room. He was disappointed to see that she still had on clothes. Fred chuckled at his facial expression giving away all of his emotions.

"What did you expect, Wesley?" Fred bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Well franklyI was" he was silenced as she walked over to his side and put her finger gently over his lips. She sat behind him at the end of the tub and began to knead deeply into his shoulders with her hands. She brought out the cranberry body scrub and poured the grainy substance into her hands, relishing the moan that he let go when she smeared and rubbed into his back.

"Did I do that out loud?" Wesley asked, slightly embarrassed. Fred kissed the small spot behind his ear and continued to rub. Wesley inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to pull her into the tub with him and make love to her but he was going to let her do exactly what she wanted and what she was comfortable with.

Fred passed her hands along his muscular arms and chest.

She was really glad the bubbles were covering a lot of him because she was definitely not ready to look at Wesley fully naked, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to control herself. She continued her massage of his chest now she was beginning to wonder what exactly she was doing. She swallowed hard as Wesley leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Fred looked at his face, relaxed, the rest of his injuries healed up quickly, except for a small cut that was much deeper days ago after that Grumac attack.

She grabbed the puff, dipped it in the water, and then poured a small amount of soap on it and began to lather down Wesley. She moved to the edge of the tub to face him and when she did, she remembered the events of the past couple of weeks and realized that she not only needed him, she wanted him. She wanted his warmth and dedication; she ached for his eyes to stare deep into her. Those eyes let her know that she was wanted.

Wesley opened his eyes just in time to see Fred's lips descending on his. The feel of her velvet soft lips against his was unbelievable to him. He had never wanted a woman like he wanted Fred at that moment. Suddenly the awkwardness of the situation came to head when Fred slipped of the edge of the tube into the water.

She sputtered has the water drenched her. Wesley laughed, he couldn't help it, and Fred began laughing as well.

"Remind me not to do that again." she said, giving him her patented smile.

"No, I think that you should do this all the time."

"Fall in the water?" Fred suddenly realized that her clothes were soaked through. "I'm all wet." She frown starting to get up, when Wesley pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Fred's hands held his face to hers. Wesley pulled back staring into her eyes.

"You are beautiful wet." He motioned for her to raise her arms and she complied with a slight smile as he raised the soaked cotton tank top from her body revealing her pale flesh underneath. Wesley looked at her long neck and pulled her body closer to his, water spilling over the edge from the bodies in it.

Wesley's tongue ran along her neck as he kissed, licked and nipped as her sensitive skin. Her hands held him closer. Wesley suddenly shifted and picked up Fred, making sure not to slip in the tub or on the tiled floor, and held her tiny frame in his hands as he carried her to the bed, the dripping bodies illuminated by the candles' glimmer as the water droplets ran down their skin. Wesley carefully slipped off her skirt and then her underwear. He admired her body for moment not totally believing that this was real. He slowly crept back up her body and kissed her gently.

"Wesley, I want you." she sighed as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"I'm yours, Fred. Anything you want, I can give it to you." he replied before kissing her.

* * *

Angel, Cordy and Gunn walked into the Hotel lobby drained, tired, and covered in a Croec demon's blood. They each groaned as they sat on the stairs.

Cordy looked around the lobby and sniffed the air. "Is that incense I smell?"

"Okay, who got the wacky tobaccy?" Gunn joked, sprawling out on the floor. "I'm just glad that demon didn't ruin our whole weekend."

"Yeah, that demon was pretty stupid falling for that trap. But I can go home to me nice comfy bed instead of stay in that boat Angel a car."

Angel sniffed the air and abruptly smelled an all too familiar sent. "I think we should go."

"Why?" Cordy asked then she saw the rose petals. The look of knowledge crossed her face, "Ohhhhhhhh."

"'Ohhhhhhhh' what?" I am tired and I ain't going nowhere. I mean, can't we just--"

"Ok let's put it in Layman's terms for Gunn. I really don't want to see Wesley fluttering around here in his, 'Hi, I just got shagged' face and I definitely don't want to hear Fred's explanation of an orgasm. I can almost hear the mathematic equations in my head already."

"Oooook, 'nuff said. I'm going home. Later." Gunn dashed out the door.

"I'm sure Dennis wouldn't mind if you stayed the night." Cordy told Angel.

"You got blood at your house?"

"Always."

"Good." Angel replied before they left.

The End 


End file.
